Uncle Harry
by Owls The Sailor
Summary: Letters from Teddy to Harry in his first year. For the Owlery Challenge on the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Forum.
1. Please

A/N: Hey guys this is the first of five letters from Teddy to Harry as a part of the Owlery challenge on the Hogwarts House Challenge forum (Join Ravenclaw!) My teammate if Holly the Sparkling Unicorn. GO check her out; she's cool.

Prompts:

[Word] Magical

Word Count: 549

Hoots,

Owls

* * *

Uncle Harry,

Hogwarts is magical! It's better than any of your stories combined! And you don't want to know how long it took me to come up with a good way to describe it; everything here is just so, so incredible. I really can't believe I'm finally here; it's spectacular. It's really hard to come up with these because it's just too awesome, so I'm going to stop for a moment because you've been here before.

I'm a Gryffindor by the way, not that anyone doubted it. Classes are probably going to be hard though, but I don't care. Its just so amazing here. Right, right, I said I would stop, but… okay, one more thing. When we came up from the boats and saw the castle for the very first time, it felt like Freddie had hit me in the head with a bludger.

Anyways, how have you been? Anything interesting happen while I've been gone. I bet everything good happened while I was away. That always seems to happen. Don't forget about me though. You know, one day I'm gonna be an auror too, and then I won't miss anything.

Oh, and say hi to everyone for me. Did you give Lily that bracelet I bought her? She probably broke it really quickly, but I got her another one just in case.

I miss you guys a lot. It's kinda lonely here, but Gryffindor is really awesome. You and Aunt Ginny were right, all the other houses are nothing compared to this. Plus, I get to be where Dad was, where the marauders were. Speaking of which, tell James that we're going to have lots of adventures, and tell Rose and Hugo there are lots of books (I went to the library just for them) And the quidditch pitch is so huge. But don't tell Vic she doesn't like Quidditch that much– I accidently threw a quaffle at her a few years ago and she started crying. I think everyone knows about it though because it was at the annual Weasley and Friends reunion. Whoops.

I was also meaning to ask if Aunt Ginny was sending some cookies, but don't ask Nanna Molly because she'll send too many. Also can you ask Uncle George for some supplies. Its a lot of fun here, but you know, not as much without some good Weasley pranks.

I almost forgot! Please, please, please, can I have the map and the cloak. Pleeeease, Uncle Harry. Please! I won't lose them or misuse them. I'll just have them and pull them out to go to the kitchens at night. You know how hungry I get at night especially on full moons I just need to eat and eat (which is why the cookies would help a lot too). I will make 'O's in all of my classes, never get a detention, and I will never pull a bad prank. This is the best deal you will ever make, Uncle Harry. Think about the great things that will be done, I could save people. You never know when one will need an invisibility cloak and a map that shows where everyone in the school is. C'mon, Uncle Harry, it will hurt no one if I have it, pleeease.

Thanks, Uncle Harry,

Teddy Lupin


	2. Thank You

A/N: Hey people! So here is the next letter from Teddy to Harry. You can find the first letter on Holly the Sparkling Unicorn's profile, but here's the link to it too just incase anyone wants to read it and not get confused: s/11387097/1/Dear-Teddy

Also a quick thanks to everyone who followed this story. I normally don't do this (which I really should more often) but I honestly expected the sounds of crickets to come from this with the occasional wild Uni screaming at me that I'm changing all her Headcanons (sorry Uni, btw), but people actually did and I have no idea why, but thanks. Its really nice and I actually really like doing this its a lot of fun, short and simple.

If you didn't know this is done for the Owlery challenge on the Hogwarts House Challenge forum (Join Ravenclaw!) and has no other challenges in it. I know super shocking (which you may not get if you haven't seen my other stuff which you should-shameless plug is shameless), but I really wanted to push this out and have some more mischief go on with my little Teddy. So yeah, Hope you enjoy!

Hoots,

Owls

P.S. the word count is 690.

* * *

Uncle Harry,

I'm not sure you got Professor Longbottom's owl yet, but I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think that her parents were attacked and killed by giant magic slugs in the Amazon when she was five. Honest. I didn't even know they had giant slugs in the Amazon. It was just a bit of harmless fun. She was a prefect too (but she was really short, so you couldn't tell she was older than me), so I got detention for a week. I'm awfully sorry Uncle Harry, really.

My roommates are pretty cool, though. Sam's brilliant and he's from London and talks about football all the time, and then there's Hammy (his real name's Colin, I don't know why we don't just call him Colin) and he's really funny, and John is really kinda odd but we don't judge him, and finally there's this guy we call Turtle. He hides under his sheets a lot, and no one can remember his name, and he doesn't show up to classes either. But, I am making friends even with the Slytherins! They are a lot nicer than I'd thought they'd be.

I'm really sorry about Lily's baby food. I was really hungry though. I will eagerly be awaiting those cookies.

I've written Al and Jamie letters and one for Lily too, but she can't read yet, can she? I can't believe I missing so much with her. I really miss them too… can you tell them that. Letters don't quite get it across.

Nanna Andy has been writing me everyday, but due to classes and now, detention, I can only write her every week, but I'm keeping up with it. She likes her retirement home, a lot. It reminds her of Grandpa Ted and what they had planned they'd do together. I really want to be happy like her one day, and love someone a lot. Do you think Vic would love me like that? She said she would, but we were really little.

I know, Uncle Harry. The cloak and map are off limits and when I do get them. No one else can know because they can be used badly. Unless of course I trust them which I trust Sam, but not John. He told the whole school that my dad was a werewolf and people started to tease me for the rest of the week before Headmistress Blaire made a speech about equality. I really like the Headmistress. I was sad when McGongall retired, but Blaire's pretty strict too.

And I swear by the length of Merlin's beard that I will only play harmless little annoyances on people and maybe get out of class on occasion. Nothing that would hurt anyone, permanently (and by that I mean more than five hours).

I left Flamey to Albus, Uncle Harry. Its a shame he didn't keep it. I thought he wanted it more to remember me by maybe. But thanks, I really missed him, if I'm honest with you. He makes me feel safe, and really, I don't want to grow up. I was really scared to come to Hogwarts, you know, I didn't want to leave you guys and face evil like you did, but at the same time, I wanted adventures too. I have yet, well, at least not to your scale.

Yes! Our own TV! I can't wait to have Sam over to watch some movies. He's a pureblood and his family is really strict about that kind of thing, but he isn't snobby or anything like that. At least not when I've seen him and that's like every minute except when we're sleeping. That would be weird.

Thanks so much for everything Uncle Harry. It means a lot… I don't know if I saw this a lot. I really to love you a lot for everything you've done that you didn't have to do even for a guardian you've been like a dad to me, and that means more to me than you'll ever know.

Miss you,

Teddy.

P.S. Tell Aunt Ginny the cookies were delicious and that Hammy took them all so please make some more.


	3. I Swear

A/N: I did it! I finished another one of these. I hope y'all like people. Those of you who reviewed seemed to have. I'm honestly having lots of fun writing these. Teddy's a really fun character and making all this little subtle developments is a bunch of fun.

Again, the only challenge this is for is the Owlery challenge, but its just too much fun to force in prompts I just love it.

Word Count: 542

Hoots, Owls

* * *

Harry,

I'm not going to be a heartbreaker! It's annoying enough that Nana Molly, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione keeping saying that, you can't join them! Plus, I promised Vic that I would treat girls fairly and I'm holding myself to that, like a noble knight.

And I know, Uncle Harry, you don't have to give me the proper pranking lecture again (Uncle George covered that with diagrams and everything) but I couldn't have known that the one slug that no one ate would stay in the greenhouse until the fourth years showed up. I didn't mean to leave it there and I didn't even realize that I had left it there until Potions. I was going to get it, but then she saw it and… well, you were right, Professor Longbottom just made me wipe off his black board then he gave me gummie worms that began to wriggle around as soon as I put them in your mouth. He let me have some extras and I gave them to Sam, John, and Hammy. Their faces were amazing. I wish I had that camera Aunt Ginny got last year at Christmas just to capture the moment.

As it turns out Turtle wasn't a pureblood at all. He's actually… Well, I probably shouldn't tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone… he's a werewolf, Uncle Harry, like my dad. I didn't believe it at first– Johnny told us and he's a bit of a liar, but he told us that he had lied about me being a werewolf because of his friend who was a werewolf. It turns out that him and Turtle are cousins. Turtle's mom was bitten during the war and he turned out to be a wolf. His real names Jeffrey, Jeff for short. His really nice actually, scared too. I wanna help him, dad, really.

Oh, you haven't seen Albus read yet? He's been coming into my room for years looking through my quidditch books. He read to me the scores of Puddlemere's last game before I left. Really bright kid, he's gonna go really far. And tell him thanks for Flamey, as it turns out the other guys actually think he's pretty cool.

I'm not worrying about dark wizards anymore, Uncle Harry. Now, my focus has switched to the third year Puffs. They have formally challenged us, the first year Gryffs to a prank war, and well, we couldn't exactly refuse, now could we? Our pride's at stake.

I will swear to you Uncle Harry that if I see anyone with their head stuffed in a book not socializing I will take them with me on my adventures, which I'm still going to have.

You're fantastic! Don't doubt that Uncle Harry, but I'm never going to stop saying thank you, ever, sorry! Also, thank you for getting Nana to make the cookies. Hammy wasn't able to eat all of them in one go this time because there was a whole pantry full. Jeff liked them too. I really want him to be my friend.

Love,

Teddy


End file.
